


Dragalia Lust

by SmutSailor



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, F/F, First Time, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Porn with Weird Plot, Satire, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutSailor/pseuds/SmutSailor
Summary: The deed to Dragalia Lost's story has a new owner and Euden's status as main character has been revoked. With his oblivious harem powers no longer in effect, Elisanne loses her crush on him and finds herself at the center of a bizarre new world. Women are growing cocks and libidos are climbing to new heights, and on top of all these changes, Elisanne discovers that she just might be the bastard daughter of King Aurelius himself.





	1. In Which Elisanne Becomes the Protagonist of a Futa Epic Because Some Goddess Thinks She's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic only takes itself a teensy bit seriously.
> 
> No smut to kick things off, but that will change in the next chapter. Also, this is the first smut fic featuring Mym or Elisanne on Ao3. Fuck yeah!
> 
> Special thanks goes out to Tickly GM. Thank you so much for beta reading my chapters and providing me with valuable feedback. You're an amazing friend and now you've officially earned a special thanks note in a smutty fanfiction. You're basically famous!

A woman approached Euden in the forest whilst he trained, transpiring so suddenly it was as if she had formed from the molecules in the air. Tall with long, dark hair that brushed against the small of her back, the woman towered a foot over the prince. She adorned a flawless black suit that hugged the curves of her figure, sensuality dripping from the easy smirk she wore. It was lost on Euden, of course. The naïve prince could not discern lust or sexuality if the words were tattooed on his balls.

 

Euden stepped back.

 

“Who are you?” he shouted.

 

“Forgive me for startling you, Euden. I do not make a habit out of acting in haste, but I was just so eager to get this business sorted. You have a moment, don’t you? I promise I won’t be long.”

 

Euden had grown accustomed to dealing with all manner of strange persons, even making a habit of allowing them to stay at his castle. Just today he invited a homeless man to take refuge with him.The man ranted and raved with spittle flying from his toothless gums, and although clearly insane, Euden pitied him and graciously escorted him to the Halidom. Upon entering the castle’s Grand Hall, the man promptly returned the favor by removing his trousers and defecating on the floor.

 

But there was something intimidating about this woman, something foreign and uneasy about the way her words drawled. Her presence heightened the rate of Euden’s heartbeat and tightened the corners of his lips into a frown.

 

“I don’t know what business you want of me. I’ve never met you before.”

 

“It’s a strange matter, I must admit. Normally I wouldn’t have bothered having this conversation, but I thought it irresponsible of me not to provide you with some sort of warning.”

 

A grand white velvet chair manifested behind the woman in a poof of purple smoke, and she quickly sat down and crossed her legs. She smiled at Euden as he watched her in stunned silence, crinkling her eyes a touch before whipping out a worn document from her suit pocket and flashing it in front of the prince.

 

“You see, I recently came in possession of the deed to your story. To be specific, I won it in a poker game with some of the other goddesses that preside over souls such as you.  It’s a charming little story, I suppose, but not one that speaks to my… _sensibilities_.”

 

“You’re a goddess? Wait, are you…Illia?”

 

“Erm, no. My name’s Lindsay.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“In any case, these details matter little. I came to inform you that you will no longer be the main character of this story, and as such, you will have to be a bit more cautious about the choices you make from now on.”

 

Euden cocked his head.

 

“Wait, I’m just a character in a story?”

 

“Precisely. The main character, in fact, or at least you were.”

 

“I’m sorry but it’s hard for me to take you seriously. Even though you’re clearly someone strange and magical, what you’re saying is crazier than all the ramblings of that poor man I met today. You’re probably just a dragon playing a big trick on me.”

 

“Do I look like a dragon to you? Wait…oh, right. The dragons of your world _can_ look a little bizarre. Like unicorns, giant birds, and porn stars. In any case, I assure you that I am not a dragon and that I am playing no tricks. I have revoked your status as protagonist. In fact, I don’t intend for you to play any part in this tale, so you will have to be extra careful now that you no longer enjoy the perks and protections you once possessed.”

 

“I don’t understand what you mean by perks and protections? What is it that I have to be so careful of?”

 

“Well, for one, you’ll have to be warier about throwing yourself into danger. You no longer have the luxury of plot armor, and typically someone who dives head first into trouble as much as you do doesn’t enjoy a long life.”

 

“I don’t know about this plot armor thing, but you’ve got it all wrong. The reason I’m able to overcome my hardships is because of my friends. They’ve got my back and I’ve got theirs, and together we can overcome any obstacle.“

 

“Yes, I realize this whole ‘power of friendship’ business has been working out rather well for you. However, you have to realize that things like, I don’t know, leading your friends into the middle of an erupting volcano are just not smart - no matter the justification. You try that again and you won’t be alive to tell me how you fared. I take it you also believe that it's normal to host all manner of strangers without consequence? Or that half the women you meet instantly develop feelings for you because you’re a wholesome boy who always does the right thing?”

 

“I don’t get it. There aren’t any women I know who like me that way.”

 

Lindsay brought the palm of her hand to rub at her forehead.

 

“Really? You don’t think so? Not the girl who talks to stuffed animals or the dragon that transformed into a bimbo for no discernable reason? Not even them?”

 

“I don’t appreciate you talking that way about Mym. Even though she’s a little eccentric, she’s still my friend!”

 

Exhaling a sigh, Lindsay rose from her chair. It vanished behind her just as suddenly as it had appeared.

 

“I see this is a lost cause. You just keep making the same choices and see how far that gets you. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find a _new_ main character.”

 

“Your Highness!”

 

A voice called from behind the trees. The rustling of leaves crunching underneath quick footsteps grew louder and crisper, and soon Elisanne appeared. She stepped within the clearing Eduden used as his training grounds, her gaze fixed on Lindsay.

 

“Um, hello.”

 

“Hello indeed,” replied Lindsay.

 

Lindsay smiled as her eyes wandered over Elisanne’s body, assessing her from toe to tip. The intense attention was not lost on Elisanne, making her fidget and shift uncomfortably the longer she was scrutinized.

 

“Your Highness, who’s this? Is she...-“

 

“Ellly? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Oh…sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just that something about you seems…I don’t know…you don’t look the same as before.”

 

“Yes,” interjected Lindsay. “He no longer possesses his harem powers, so I’m afraid you won’t find your prince quite so enchanting anymore. It’s ultimately a boon, I think. He’s a good boy, but one so oblivious that he’d only leave you frustrated. You, on the other hand, leave a striking impression quite naturally.”

 

Normally Elisanne would fluster at the implication that she found the prince enchanting, but this time her cheeks spared her the embarrassment. Instead, she was more taken aback by Lindsay’s comment. It took her a moment to register, but finally she responded with a sheepish smile.

 

“That’s kind of you to say, but I’m not so good looking.”

 

“And whatever caused you to believe something so silly? I assure you, you’re a very lovely girl, even if you are a little weird with the whole ‘talking to stuffed animals’ nonsense.”

 

Elisanne’s face flushed.

 

“Euden?!” she stammered. “Did…did you tell her? I told you never to tell anyone!”

 

“I didn’t – I swear! She just…I don’t know how, she just knows these things. She’s a dragon, or maybe not a dragon, but something strange. She made a chair appear out of thin air!”

 

“Spare your anger, Elisanne, he’s telling the truth. I’m no dragon, but I am a being of great power who knows this world’s deepest secrets, yours included. Don’t worry, though. I may relish in a bit of mischief, but I like to think of myself as a benign force. Well…mostly benign, anyway.”

 

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you? Promise you won’t say a word.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me, dear. However, I would request a favor of you in return for my kindness.”

 

“What kind of favor?”

 

“A very simple one. In fact, I wouldn’t think of it as much of a favor, at all. What I’m about to offer you will only improve your life for the better. So many new experiences and possibilities will open themselves to you that you’ll be wishing you ran into me sooner. All I request is that you be the main character of my story.”

 

“What?” The trepidation and embarrassment riddling Elisanne’s features waned as her brow furrowed. “I’m sorry, Miss-“

 

“Please, don’t be so formal. Call me Lindsay.”

 

“Oh, um, sorry. _Lindsay_ …I’m just trying to understand what you mean. Are you asking my permission to write about me in a book?”

 

“Basically, yes. I wouldn’t think about it too hard. All I need is for you to agree to be the main character of my story. It’s not even a binding agreement. Should you find that my story doesn’t suit you, just seek me out and I’ll turn things back to normal – simple as that. However, I doubt that will be necessary. I think you’ll grow rather fond of the perks that come with being the heroine of my tale.”

 

“I’m still not sure I get it, but it sounds harmless enough. And you promise you won't say anything about Matilda or any of my other secrets, right?”

 

“I won’t speak a word.”

 

Elisanne hesitated, staring into Lindsay’s steady eyes before voicing her answer.

 

“Well then okay, I guess. I agree.”

 

“Splendid!”

 

“I don’t need to do anything else, do I?”

 

“Oh no, that’s all I needed. You just go about your business and I’ll get to work. It might take a bit for me to get started, but you should start experiencing the changes within a day or so. Thank you so much for your compliance!”

 

Lindsay took Elisanne in her arms, hugging her tightly and lifting her a few inches off the ground.

 

“Eep!”

 

“Forgive me, I got a little ahead of myself. I look forward to working with you, Elisanne. And remember, if you ever need anything, just seek me out. You'll find that I'm never too far away.”

 

Setting Elisanne’s feet back on the ground, Lindsay gave her a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye.

 

“Toodles! And do look after Euden, will you? At least talk to him about all these weirdos he lets stay at his castle - he might actually listen to you.”

 

Lindsay vanished, leaving Elisanne and Euden alone in the forest.

 

“What the heck just happened?”

 

“I have no idea. But apparently you’re the main character now - whatever that means.”

 

Before Elisanne and Euden had time to deliberate any further, the thump of heavy boots thrashing through the forest met their ears. Ranzal entered the clearing, his barreled chest heaving for air.

 

“What’s taking you so long?!”

 

“Oh my gosh! Ranzal, I’m so sorry, I forgot to tell him. We just…I got distracted.”

 

“How the hell could you forget to tell him something like this? Whatever, we haven’t got time. That old drug addict you brought over took a dump in Midgardsormr’s nest and now he’s tearing up the whole castle trying to claw him in two. You need to calm him down.”

 

“Why does that guy keep pooping everywhere?!”

 

“Don’t ask me. You’re the knucklehead who brought him here. Now get your ass in gear before half the castle’s destroyed!”

 

The trio dashed off towards the Halidom, leaving the clearing empty in their wake.


	2. Shounen Protagonist in a Coma (It's Not That Serious)

Elisanne, Cleo, and Mym stood huddled around the tombstone Ranzal presented for them.

 

“Well, what do you think?”

 

“You realize Euden isn’t dead, right? There’s a difference between being comatose and being dead.”

 

“Yeah, but just in case.”

 

“...Well, for one, concluding his epitaph with ‘By Ranzal’ is rather tasteless. Wait, no. I can’t believe I’m doing this. You are not making me give constructive criticism on a blasted tombstone!”

While Cleo and Ranzal bickered, Elisanne experienced another pang of remorse. It had been three days since the incident. In Midgardsormr’s rage, he unleashed a wicked gale blast upon the man who had shat inside his nest. Euden rushed to push the man out of the way, and though he succeeded, the powerful gust smashed into Euden, flinging him over a cliff and into the waters surrounding the Halidom. By some miracle he survived, though only barely, suffering a coma that regulated him to the care of a nearby clinic.

 

Elisanne found blame in herself. Not only had she failed to protect Zethia, but now the prince had almost died under her watch. She wondered what would happen if he never recovered, if the Other could ever be stopped after the loss of one pactbound with so righteous a heart. However, it was difficult to sink too deep into despondency with Mym glued to her side.

 

Since the morning after Euden’s coma, Mym barely gave Elisanne a moment to breathe. She followed her constantly, doting on Elisanne and imposing her care. Elisanne concluded that this was merely Mym’s way of grieving: to cope with the absence of her ‘darling’, Mym redirected her affection to someone else. Thinking this, Elisanne did her best to tolerate Mym’s antics, but it was especially hard with how intimate she could become. Sometimes Mym would steal behind her and embrace Elisanne’s waist, or grope a hand down the curves of her hips. Even around Euden, Elisanne didn’t recall Mym being quite this aggressive, and she wondered how much longer she could withstand it. It made Elisanne feel things she never felt, almost as if Mym was igniting a fire inside her body every time they touched. It got to a point where the mere scent of Mym, sweet like raw cinnamon, would break Elisanne into sweats and send shivers across her skin.

 

“Oh, don’t look so glum, darling. I know this is a grave affair, but it does pain me to see you this way. Why don’t we head on up to your room, hm? I know _just_ the thing that will make it better.”

 

Hugging Elisanne’s arm, Mym leaned into her side. Her big breasts smothered against Elisanne, and once again, Elisanne’s knees weakened as the strange heat overwhelmed her.

 

“I-I…um…thank you Mym,” said Elisanne, prying her arm away from Mym’s clutches. “But I think I’ll be alright.”

 

Cleo turned her eyes on Mym, who was already attempting to cling back to Elisanne’s arm.

 

“And what’s gotten into you, now? I thought you would have still been distraught over what happened to Euden, not harassing poor Elly.”

 

“You have a queer idea of harassment. I’m simply comforting her, that’s all. Everyone needs a little comfort during times like these.”

 

“Yes. _Queer_ is certainly the word for it.”

 

“Hey, so do you want me to make a new one of these or what?” asked Razal.

 

“I told you, he isn’t dead. Why do you insist on making him a tombstone?”

 

Cleo exhaled a sigh before returning her attention to Elisanne.

 

“I swear, this whole castle is going mad. At least you still seem to have your senses about you. Still, I know you cared deeply for Euden. If you’d like some company, you can spend the night in my quarters. Perhaps it’s a little juvenile, but a sleepover might be a fun way to take our mind off of things.”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” interjected Mym, taking a step between Cleo and Elisanne. “I appreciate your consideration, but I’ll be taking care of her for the remainder of the evening. Now you can just run along and leave us to ourselves. We haven’t had a moment of privacy all day and I’m getting a teensy bit antsy.”

 

“Er, right.” Cleo poked her head around Mym to look at Elisanne. “Just let me know, alright? I’ll keep the door to my room unlocked.”

 

“Thank you, Cleo, but I think I just need some time to myself. I guess I’ll see you all in the morning.” Elisanne hesitated, struggling to meet Mym’s eyes. “And, um…thanks for all your company today, Mym.”

 

Before Mym had a chance to respond, Elisanne turned heel and hurried back to her quarters. She hoped that Mym would leave her alone this time, and although she didn’t hear any footsteps chasing her, she kept her brisk pace until she reached the safety of her room.

 

After shutting the door, Elisanne threw herself upon her bed. Her breath beat heavy and the warmth Mym solicited had yet to dissipate from her body. It lured Elisanne’s mind into a haze, and though she tried to retake her composure, she found that her thoughts kept drifting back to Mym. A tingle stirred between Elisanne’s legs, and slowly, her fingers drew towards it. They slipped underneath her uniform, stroking over her panties with trepidation and awkwardness. They felt damp to the touch, her finger lining up and down along the indent of her slit. She breached past her panties, entering a finger between her slickened folds….

 

“Having fun?

 

Elisanne squealed and shot up from her bed, her face flushed with passion and shame. The voice came from the stuffed bunny perched on her nightstand, Matilda the rabbit, and upon registering who had spoken, she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“It’s only you, thank goodness. You almost gave me a heart attack, Matilda!”

 

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help myself. I’ve never seen you like this before. I thought you would have still been depressed over what happened to Euden, not touching yourself and fantasizing about his dragon girlfriend.”

 

“I...I was not!” stammered Elissane. “I was just scratching an itch! I wasn’t fantasizing about anyone!”

 

“Oh, don’t try to lie. I’m your best friend, remember? No one knows you better than me. Admit it - you’re crazy about her. The warmth of her embrace, the way her fingers graze along your body, her soft breasts pressing against your-“

 

“La-la-la-la-la!” Elisanne plugged a finger in each of her ears. “Sorry! Not listening!”

 

Matilda laughed.

 

“You can try to deny it all you like, but you can’t fool me. It is rather odd though, isn’t it? You both were gaga over the prince just a few days ago, and now look at you. I wonder if that strange lady from yesterday has anything to do with this? What do you think?”

 

Elisanne recollected her brief conversation with Lindsay. Although Matilda’s musings seemed far fetched at first listen, Elisanne acknowledged that her crush on the prince did cease rather abruptly. And although she wasn’t ready to accept her attraction to Mym, Mym’s passionate interest in Elisanne was certainly unexpected. That and fortune always favored the prince, so it just seemed wrong to witness him suffer something so devastating. Had he really been the main character, and if so, had she now taken his place?

 

It was too implausible to accept. Even if something strange was happening, to believe she were the main character meant that Elisanne also had to believe that her life merely existed within the pages of some book. It was absurd, and Elisanne quickly dismissed the thought.

 

“It’s just a coincidence. And I’m not denying anything, I really don’t know where you get off on this whole thing about me liking Mym. I don’t even like girls! Can we just talk about something else, please? It’s been a rough three days and I really don’t need you poking fun at me right now.”

 

“I’m sorry, but sometimes discussing uncomfortable subjects can be illuminating. I was just trying to help. Anyway, I know just how to get your mind off of things.”

 

“How’s that?”

 

“Spontaneous tea party!”

 

Elisanne gasped.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah really.”

 

“Oh, I love spontaneous tea parties. I’ll go set the tableware!”

 

“And I’ll sit here motionlessly and watch!”

 

Elisanne hopped off her bed and began setting the tea set she kept on the dinette in her room. She placed tea cups and saucers for her and Matilda, and from her nightstand, she protruded a small canister of cookies which she opened and positioned next to the kettle. Little melodies hummed from Elissane as she worked, and in the midst of preparing their tea party, all the stress and strangeness of recent events gradually evaporated from her mind.

 

She was just about to grab Matilda when the click of the door caused Elisanne to whip around. Her heart dropped inside her stomach - even before her eyes could register, Elisanne knew who it was.

 

“There you are, my darling,” said Mym, arms crossed over her sternum so that they bolstered her bust.

 

She began to walk towards Ellisanne, the slow gait of her stride causing her hips to sway in a way that hypnotized. Elisanne remained with her feet glued to the floor, heart thumping faster with each step Mym took. When she finally approached Elissane, Mym’s gaze wandered over the table before offering a smile.

 

“Did you set this up just for us? How sweet. I was worried I may have been too excessive with my affections for you today, but I see my insecurities were misplaced.” Mym lifted a finger to caress down Elisanne’s cheek. “If this is how I’m going to be rewarded, perhaps I should have been bolder.”

 

“W-wait, Mym. I’m terribly sorry, but this is all a mistake. I didn’t set this up for you. This is for...uhhh. You see...I can’t say who it’s for, but ummm...it’s kind of embarrassing if I tell you….”

 

“There’s no need to be so shy, darling. Now come and let’s have a seat. I’ve been longing for a moment alone with you all day.”

 

Unwilling to admit that she had prepared the tableware for a stuffed animal, Elisanne joined Mym at the table. She tried to keep her composure and calm her nerves, but the intensity of Mym’s gaze made it impossible. Her orange eyes smoldered like embers and they never once veered away. Elisanne’s could only reciprocate with nervous glances and she stayed quiet until the sensation of Mym’s foot against her leg nearly caused her to fall out of her chair.

 

“So jittery,” teased Mym. “I thought Paladyn’s were supposed to be resolute and composed. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little footsies?”

 

“I’m not afraid,” stammered Elisanne, the slow strokes of Mym’s foot on her calf making her blush. “I just don’t understand why you’ve taken such a sudden interest in me. I’m not used to all this.”

 

“It’s curious, isn’t it? I don’t quite understand it myself. Before I only saw you as a rival for Euden’s heart, but now that he’s away, it’s as if my affection for him simply disappeared. In fact, I’d even venture to say that my passion burns hotter for you than it ever did for the prince or...well, anyone, really. Perhaps his absence allowed me to see you in a fresh light? I don’t know - saying it out loud just seems to make it sound even less logical.”

 

Mym became contemplative, and her eyes finally turned away from Elisanne to search the ceiling, as if it could provide her with an answer. But Elisanne’s respite from Mym didn’t last long. Within moments, Mym was smiling and gazing into Elisanne’s eyes once again.

 

“In any case, I’ve always preferred to feed my passions instead of question them. That and I’d hate to spoil our time together with such quizzical meanderings. To think you would reciprocate my feelings so quickly. Euden never seemed like he was going to accept my affection, no matter how much I tried, yet here you are already making us tea parties. This is going exquisitely!”

 

“Er, yeah. Eheh...no problem.”

 

“There’s also the matter of another change….” Mym paused, glancing down at her lap. “But we’ll cross that bridge in due time. You’ve laid out all these scrumptious little cookies and you haven’t even taken a bite. Here, allow me to serve you, darling.”

 

Before Elisanne could refuse, Mym had already grabbed a cookie and scooted her chair closer, so that their thighs touched.

 

“Seriously Mym, you don’t really need to do this. I-I can help myself.”

 

Mym silenced Elisanne with a finger to her lips.

 

“Nonsense. I insist.”

 

With that, Mym removed her finger and brought the cookie to Elisanne’s mouth. She kept her lips sealed, at first, but the seductive glint in Mym’s eyes gradually disarmed Elisanne’s until she found her jaw lowering.

 

“Good girl,” cooed Mym.

 

The cookie penetrated her lips, moving so far past them that Elisanne soon realized Mym had slipped her finger inside her mouth. Elisanne could only moan in surprise at the discovery, her blush deepening when she caught Mym smiling back at her. Mym let her finger loiter inside Elisanne’s mouth a while before slowly sliding it out. The light glistened off the saliva slickening it as Mym brought the finger to her own lips, sucking on it whilst her eyes stayed on Elisanne’s. Stunned by the display, Elisanne had yet to take a bite from the cookie when Mym removed her finger with a hum of satisfaction.

 

“Hmhmhm, how yummy. Now, aren’t you going to eat that cookie or are you just savoring the taste?”

 

Realizing she had been staring, Elisanne averted her eyes and quickly chewed on the morsel. She ate it so fast, she almost choked as she swallowed, and when she finished, Elisanne quickly slid back in her chair and made to rise.

 

“I’m sorry Mym, but I think that’s enough fun for me today. I need to go and...and...I don’t know what I need to do, but I just need to go!”

 

But Mym stayed her with a hand to her thigh, catching Elisanne before she could flee from her seat.

 

“Tell me, you’ve no experience in matters of love and lust, do you?

 

“What? I don’t know what that has to do with anything. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some very important matters I need to attend to.”

 

“Relax, darling, I know I’m making you uncomfortable.”

 

“What?...You do?”

 

“Of course. I may be persistent but I’m not stupid.”

 

“Oh… But if you know you’re making me uncomfortable, then why do you keep on doing it? Seriously, I feel like my heart’s about to explode out of my chest.”

 

“Because it’s fun! Well, that and because sometimes little rosebuds like you need a strong personality to help them blossom. But perhaps I’ve been going about this the wrong way. Come, I have another idea.”

 

Mym offered her hand, and after a moment’s hesitation, Elisanne accepted it. Helping her from her chair, Mym guided Elisanne to the edge of her bed where they each took a seat.

 

“Why are we on my bed?”

 

“It’s a bit more relaxed and casual, don’t you think? I thought it might help you calm down.”

 

“I think you’re ignoring a very pertinent implication, Mym.”

 

Mym smiled.

 

“Yes, well, perhaps I am. But never you mind that. Tell me, all the advances and affection I gave you today, did you find all of it unwanted? Did none of it please you?”

 

“Well….” Elisanne paused, trying to stay the thump of her heart before she answered. “I don’t know. It felt kind of scary and intense...but I’d be lying if I said it felt bad. I just wish you would have asked me instead of going ahead and embarrassing me like that.”

 

“But if I asked you, you would have certainly said no.”

 

“That’s the point.”

 

“But you didn’t not like it, did you?”

 

“Whether I liked it or not doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t be touching me and doting over me like we’re some kind of married couple. If you were trying to court me, I would have wanted you to...I don’t know...be more gentle, I guess.”

 

“I see.”

 

Mym shifted in her seat, positioning her knees so that they leaned against Elisanne.

 

“Can we try this again, then? I’d like another chance to earn your affection in a more gentle way.”

 

“Mym, please stop teasing me. I’ve been blushing nonstop because of you.”

 

“I’m being sincere, but If you’d rather I go away, just tell me. You won’t hurt my feelings. A little thing like rejection doesn’t sting so badly when you’ve lived for centuries like I have.”.

 

Elisanne paused.

 

“...Well okay. I don’t know what you have in mind, but I’ll give you another chance, sure.”

 

“Great. Then kiss me.”

 

“Kiss you?!”

 

“Don’t act so startled. Just because I said I’d be gentle didn’t mean I wouldn’t be forward. That’s not my style. And yes, I’d like for you to kiss me,” Mym pointed at her mouth, “On the lips.”

 

“But I’ve never kissed a girl before. I haven’t had many kisses at all, really. I don’t know, it just seems really sudden...and kind of scary.”

 

“I promise you, you have nothing to be afraid of. It’s just one kiss. If you don’t like it, you never have to do it again. But you won’t know until you try, will you?”

 

Elisanne hesitated before she answered, nervously picking at her fingers as she did her best to hold Mym’s stare.

 

“Okay...but you have to close your eyes.”

 

Mym nodded and did as Elisanne requested, sealing her eyes shut.

 

For a moment, Elisanne entertained the idea of fleeing. Her stomach fluttered and sweat dampened her palms, and it would have been so much easier just to run away. But the longer she gazed at Mym, eyes running over her red hair and the plumpness of her lips, her anxiety waned. With Mym pacified, Elisanne could finally take in her beauty without worrying about her constant advances. She was striking, and although nervousness still beset her, desire and curiosity coaxed Elisanne to lean forward and place a kiss on Mym’s lips.

 

Their lips only met for a second before Elisanne pulled away, causing Mym’s eyes to flutter open.

 

“Well...how was it?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Elisanne. “...I think I need to try it again.”

 

Mym laughed, but once again she closed her eyes and once again Elisanne kissed her, her lips lingering a little longer.

 

“And now?”

 

“One more time.”

 

And again, they kissed, but this time Elisanne did not break away. Mym’s kisses were gentle, just like she promised, yet needy. They hardly allowed for Elisanne to catch her breath, following each roll of her lips with another. Soon Mym’s hands were wrapped around Elisanne’s waist, and to her surprise, Elisanne discovered that she had pinned Mym to the bed.

 

“Maybe I’m jumping to conclusions, but I get the impression that you’re okay with this whole business of kissing girls.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Mym! I don’t know what came over me. Do you want me to get off? Am I hurting you?”

 

“Darling, I think you’re forgetting what I am. To me, you feel as light as a feather. Why, if I wanted to, I could toss you around and we could have some real fun.”

 

The tease made Elisanne fluster.

 

“Piqued your interest, did I? Hmhm, but I promised you gentleness, and so gentleness is what you’ll receive. Now come hither, I already miss the taste of your lips.”

 

With her legs straddling Mym’s waist, Elisanne leaned down and pressed her lips into Mym. As the minutes passed, the inhibitions that once plagued Elisanne melted. Her tongue danced with Mym’s, and her hands, once planted on Mym’s shoulders, moved to stroke through the cascades of her long red hair. Mym’s hands moved, too, her fingers tracing along the bare skin of Elisanne's back. They drifted lower, trailing down her hips and over the plumpness of her ass. Elisanne gasped, but as Mym’s fingers dug in to knead and squeeze at her supple flesh, pleasure filed through Elisanne’s body. Moans hummed between their kisses, and as Mym continued to grope and toy with her butt, Elisanne’s hips started to grind against her.

 

That’s when Elisanne felt it, something hard poking out from underneath Mym’s skirt.

 

Elisanne continued kissing Mym, trying to lose herself in the pleasure, but every rock of her hips brought it back to her attention until it became impossible to ignore.

 

“There’s something prodding me between your legs” said Elisanne, pulling away and sitting up. “It feels like the hilt of a blade. We should put it away before we continue - one of us might get hurt.”

 

“Oh, yes - _that_ ,” said Mym, her voice faltering as she blushed. This was the first time Elisanne had ever seen Mym appear nervous, which only stoked the flames of her curiosity.

 

“Is everything alright? You’re turning bright red. I didn’t even know dragons could blush with all that cold blood.”

 

“Everything's fine,” said Mym with a stammer. “It’s just that the, er... _blade_ between my legs is rather difficult to cast aside.”

 

“I’m not sure if I follow. Seriously, can’t we just pick it up and toss it on the nightstand? It’s a little embarrassing to admit but I’d really like to keep doing this. It’s just distracting when that thing keeps prodding me whenever I move my hips.”

 

Mym bit her bottom lip before sitting up, gently guiding Elisanne off her as she came to rest on her knees.

 

“I suppose it’s easier if I just show you. Just promise me you won’t get mad.”

 

“Why would I get mad? Just what are you….-”

 

Elisanne became speechless. After lifting her skirt and pushing aside her panties, Mym revealed what she had been hiding between her legs - a big, throbbing cock.

 

“Remember at the table when I mentioned that something else had changed? Well...ta-dah….”

 

“...You have a penis, Mym.”

 

“Oh really? I didn’t notice. Also my eyes are up here.”

 

“Ah! Sorry. It’s just...well it’s kind of hard not to stare.” Elisanne’s eyes stole another glance at Mym’s cock as she struggled to find something to say. ”Um...how did this even happen? People don’t just grow these things overnight.”

 

“Well, apparently you’re wrong. The day after Euden’s coma I woke up to find this thing making a tent in my nightie. It’s baffling. Dragons are strange creatures, yes, but I’ve never heard of something like this. I understand if you’re put off by it. I should have said something before I asked you to kiss me, but I couldn’t muster the courage. ...I’m sorry.”

 

Elisanne’s thoughts turned to Lindsay. There were too many strange things happening for this to be a coincidence. Ever since their encounter, her world had turned upside down. Just what had that woman done? But Elisanne didn’t have time to let her thoughts meander, and with Mym looking no less crestfallen or embarrassed, Elisanne fought through her nerves and willed herself to speak.

 

“It’s cute,” she exclaimed.

 

“Cute...? Am I hearing you right? You think this thing is cute?”

 

“Of course I do! It’s got a chubby little head and it’s fun watching the way it wiggles and twitch - I think it’s cute.”

 

“Stop it, darling. Really, th-this is...you’re just saying that to make me feel better!”

 

“Nope. It’s hecking cute and I’m going to prove to you that I mean it. Now you just lie down and get cozy. And stop looking so embarrassed, okay? Come on, you’re the most confident dragon that I know. I’m supposed to be the inexperienced one, remember?”

 

Pressing a hand against Mym’s chest, Elisanne pushed her against the bed and crawled down the length of her body, until Mym’s cock was only inches in front of her nose. In truth, Elisanne’s heart thumped so violently, she thought she might pass out. Yet at no time did she stop to think about what she was doing, only wanting to make sure that Mym felt safe and comfortable again. She hesitated, feeling the heat on her cheeks flare once more. But as her gaze turned up to look Mym in the eye, Elisanne saw that she looked just as nervous. It filled her with resolve, and with a smile, Elisanne took Mym’s cock in her hand and slowly began to stroke it from base to tip.

 

“How does this feel? Am I making you feel nice?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Good! Little Mym is so cute and perky, I couldn’t take my hands off her even if I wanted to. How about I give her a kiss? Would you like that?”

 

Before Mym could answer, Elisanne’s lips were already pressed against her crown. With her eyes trained on Mym, she planted another kiss, and then another, each time making the cock twitch in her grasp. Faint moans and gasps soon touched Elisanne’s ears, evidence of Mym’s arousal, and as she continued, the awkward stroke of her fingers gradually smoothed. To Elisanne’s surprise, she found herself becoming more at ease the longer she gave Mym pleasure. It allowed her to feel her lust kindling inside her, emboldening her and giving her confidence.

 

“It’s so sensitive,” teased Elisanne. “Everytime I kiss it, it wiggles a little.”

 

“Darling...if you keep this up you’re going to drive me crazy.”

 

“Aw, but I think you like it when I talk about how cute your pee-pee is. Plus, it’s so fun to kiss.”

 

Elisanne puckered her lips over Mym’s cock and gave it a long, sloppy kiss. It coaxed a jut of pre to dribble over her lips, which Elisanne was quick to lap up with a flick of her tongue.

 

“I think Little Mym likes my kisses, too. Is there anything else I can do to make her feel even better?”

 

Slowly, Mym nodded her head.

 

“...Can you take it in your mouth?”

 

“In my mouth? ...O-oh, right! Does Little Mym want Elly to give her a nice, sloppy BJ? Well, I’d hate to see her get all droopy and sad...”

 

Mym needily pushed up on her hips. Her cock rose closer to Elisanne’s lips, begging for their attention. Although Elisanne had heard of blowjobs and knew what they entailed, she never imagined what it’d be like to actually give one. But before any doubts could set in, the fire roiling through her veins spurred her onward, and slowly, Elisanne lowered her lips and took Mym’s cock between them.

 

At first, she kept them puckered around Mym’s crown, sucking on it as her head gently bobbed up and down. Her tongue slid around its rim, slickening it with warm layers of saliva before flitting over the tip. Elisanne’s eyes wandered up Mym’s body to gauge her reaction, and to her satisfaction, she found Mym gazing back at her with pleasure glazing her stare.

 

Mym had undone her chestplate, and she groped at her breasts as she watched Elisanne. Her nipples tented underneath her form-fitting, see-through shirt, pinching and toying with them as pleasure rolled through her body. The sight of Mym sinking into lust tingled Elisanne’s pussy, coaxing her fingers underneath her uniform and past her panties. Her pussy dripped with honey, letting her slide two fingers in with ease.

 

Humming moans around the cock in her mouth, Elisanne took it deeper, pushing past Mym’s crown for the first time. With her tongue pressed upon the underside of the cock, Elissane slid her lips down its length until the tip tickled against the back of her throat. Her motions were slow, carefully puckering her lips up and down as she acclimated herself to the sensation. But the noises that came from Mym - mewls and coos of pleasure - were like encouragements on her ears. Elisanne’s lips moved with greater confidence, heightening into a steady rhythm that had Mym’s eyes rolling to the back of her head.

 

A third finger slipped past Elisanne’s cunny, all three digits schlicking through her folds as the cock continued to split her lips. She could feel it pulsing against her tongue, head swelling as it flirted with her throat. Mym looked lost in the pleasure, her hands tearing at the sheets as her breath beat damp and heavy.

 

“Darling,” she murmurred. “I’m going to come.”

 

Elisanne braced herself, but resolved to keep sucking until she felt Mym’s seed splash along her tongue. She craved it as much as Mym craved release, and with a twitch of her cock, Mym unleashed her climax.

 

Ropes of hot, thick spunk flooded the back of Elisanne’s throat, splattering her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She winced and moaned in surprise, but kept her lips pursed. Elisanne would take it all, and her tongue rolled against the base of Mym’s length until the convulsions rocking her body subsided. The stream of cum slowed to a trickle, and Elisanne swirled her tongue around Mym’s tip, licking it clean before she allowed the cock to spill from her mouth.

 

She swallowed the cum down with a dainty gulp and withdrew her fingers from her pussy. Her eyes watched Mym, waiting patiently as she recovered from her climax with a proud smile on her lips.

 

“I was good, wasn’t I?”

 

“Quite,” said Mym between heavy breaths. “I was so reluctant to show you, but if I knew that would happen, I would have told you about my cock days ago. I don’t know what came over you, but you were incredible, darling. Now come here. If you think I’m finished with you, you’re sorely mistaken.”

 

With a giggle, Elisanne crawled up Mym’s body and kissed her again. The gentleness from their first time was no longer, unbridled passion now taking its place. With their lips locked, they rolled and tumbled on the bed, hands groping and tearing at clothes until both women were undressed. Their bared breasts smothered together as their tongues danced, and soon Elisanne felt the familiar prodding of Mym’s cock against her again. She shifted her body so that it slid between her thighs, it’s long length rubbing along the lips of her pussy. It sent tingles of pleasure glittering over her folds and sank Elisanne deeper into her passion. She had wanted to save herself for marriage, but every rock of her hips tempted the strength of that commitment. Her pussy sopped with honey, making each thrust of Mym’s cock slip in and out with ease, and soon she lifted herself upright, hands pinned to Mym’s shoulders as she continued to fuck her between her thighs.

 

Elisanne fantasized about what it would feel like for Mym’s cock to unload itself inside her, all that hot sperm flooding her pussy and filling her up. All she had to do was shift her hips a little and it would slide right in. But Mym wasn’t her girlfriend, and Elisanne didn’t even acknowledge her attraction for her until today. She always thought her first time would be special and planned, but every smother of Mym’s big cock against her folds made Elisanne want to ravage those ambitions to pieces. Mym would like it, too. She looked so hot moaning and panting underneath her as she fucked her soft thighs, Elisanne could only imagine the expressions of ecstasy Mym would make if she let her take her virginity.

 

So absorbed in her fantasties was Elisanne that she didn’t realize the pleasure building inside her. Her muscles tensed as a series of contractions rifled through her body. Gazing at Mym with shocked eyes, Elisanne came speechless as an orgasm quaked through her. Pleasure crashed through her body, overwhelming Elisanne until it cracked her silence with a long, shuddering moan. Mym rose up and took Elisanne in a vicious embrace, forcing her into a kiss and taking Elisanne’s moan between her lips. Electricity alighted the air around them as they locked lips, until finally the orgasm released her, leaving her to collapse on Mym in a breathless heap.

 

But Elisanne didn’t let the intensity of her climax lay waste to her. The pleasure only made her hunger for more, and before Mym could speak a word, Elisanne recovered and kissed her passionately.

 

“I want you to be my first.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Elisanne kissed her again.

 

“Please, Mym, just fuck me.”

 

Without allowing Mym another breath, Elisanne lifted her hips and dropped her pussy on Mym’s cock. It filled her completely, and as it throbbed against her walls, Elisanne surrendered a quivering exhale and began to grind her hips. Her hands found Mym’s as she heightened her rhythm, fingers lacing against the sheets. Elisanne couldn’t stop looking into Mym’s eyes, and she watched every twitch of pleasure cross her features with silent rapture.

 

The twangs of pain from Mym’s initial penetration were gradually overwhelmed by the pleasure and adrenaline pumping inside Elisanne. Every thrust of Mym’s cock eased the tightness of her walls, until her nerve endings felt as though they were being lit ablaze with ecstasy. Her breathing grew faster, and the heave of her breasts became violent as she continued to ride Mym into the bed. She took more of Mym with every minute, until each drop of her hips hilted Mym, swallowing her length up to its base.

 

“Mym,” breathed Elisanne. “You’re fucking me so good.”

 

Elisanne’s thighs quivered as another orgasm threatened to swell inside her. The rock of her hips became faster with every escalation of bliss, until Elisanne’s whole body felt like it was glimmering.

 

“Darling, I’m close. You need to let me pull out.”

 

“I don’t care. I want to feel you come inside me.”

 

Mym couldn’t hold back. With a cry of pleasure, she unleashed her climax. Shot after shot of hot spunk flooded Elisanne’s cunny, filling it up and enveloping it with warmth. The sensation brought Elisanne over the edge, making her eyes flutter and her tongue come slack out of her mouth. The walls of her pussy squeezed Mym’s cock as another set of contractions gripped her, as if they desired nothing more than to drain her of every drop of cum. And Mym complied, locking her fingers with Elisanne’s as she continued to pump into her, until their orgasms surrendered and the two lovers collapsed into each other’s arms.

 

They stayed like this as they caught their breath, Mym’s cock softening while still inside Elisanne. The room felt so quiet after the storm of their ecstasy, but it soothed them and returned their senses to their minds. After some minutes, Elisanne removed herself from atop Mym and came to her side. Her eyes were slightly widened, and though they looked at Mym, it was as if they didn’t see her.

 

“Are you alright, darling?” Mym wrapped an arm around Elisanne’s waist. “You look shaken.”

 

“I can’t believe I just did that.”

 

“I’m quite surprised, too. All this time I thought you were so sweet and innocent and yet you might be naughtier than I am.”

 

“I said the F-word, Mym. I never say the F-word. And we didn’t use protection. Illia, what if I have your baby?! Can humans and dragons even have babies? What was I thinking letting you come inside me like...like some whore?”

 

“Easy, darling. There’s no need to get so distressed.” Mym pressed a kiss on Elisanne’s lips. “Does that make it better?”

 

“A little...”

 

“Listen, you’re not a whore and you’re not going to bare a child. There’s a little thing called the morning after spell that every healing mage worth their salt will know. I realize this is new for you - it’s new for me, too - but just try to relax. Everything’s okay. We just had a little fun is all.”

 

With Mym holding her in her arms and giving her words of comfort, Elisanne felt her anxieties alleviate. She gazed into Mym’s eyes, and gradually, a meek smile crept across her face.

 

“A lot of fun, you mean. Sorry if I got all worried for a second. Between you growing a pee-pee and me realizing I liked girls and us having sex and everything else that’s been weird these past few days...well, it’s a lot to handle. If I try to think about it, my mind just melts.”

 

“It’s more than a bit insane, but I can’t say I’m opposed to all these new discoveries. I was horrified when I woke up with my cock, yet after this, I’m thinking it might have been a blessing in disguise. You made feel amazing, and although it was a little odd the way you were baby talking to me before, you should know that Little Mym found it incredibly hot.”

 

“Oh that,” said Elisanne with a blush. “You just looked so nervous. All I wanted to do was make you feel better. But ummm...if you found it hot, maybe we can do it again soon?”

 

“I’d like that very much.” Mym nuzzled against Elisanne’s body. “In fact, if you’re up for it, why don’t we-”

 

A brilliant light transpired between the chests of Elisanne and Mym. It blinded the two women, and though they tried to fix their gazes upon it, the sheer radiance made it impossible to keep their eyes open. The intensity of the light grew, until it bathed the walls of the room in its aura. But just as suddenly as it appeared, it stopped, allowing Elisanne and Mym to set their eyes on the remnant the light left behind.

 

“...A pactstone?” The women said in unison.

 

Between them, a blue crystal had formed - a pactsone. They gawked at it in silence, before Elisanne broke from her stupor and looked Mym in the eye.

 

“But I thought your pact was with Euden? I’m not royal blood - how can this even happen? Is it because we had sex?”

 

“I have no clue. I’m just as perplexed as you are.”

 

Elisanne’s thoughts turned to the events of three days before, during her encounter with Lindsay in the clearing. Though Elisanne already had her suspicions, now it seemed undeniable that the mysterious woman had been the cause of something incredible. Perhaps Elisanne was the main character after all, one of an astonishingly bizarre and sensual tale. But as the weight of these implications beset her, Elisanne could only mewl in frustration. She took the pactsone and tossed it on the floor behind her, letting it hit the ground with a _cathunk_.

 

“I don’t want to think anymore,” said Elisanne, her voice muffled as she buried her face between Mym’s breasts. “Let’s just cuddle, okay?”

 

“Heh...okay, my darling.” With gentle caresses, Mym’s fingers began to shift through the locks of Elisanne’s hair. “I suppose we can worry about this another time.”


	3. Between the Chapters, an Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have rather submitted this along with another full-length chapter, but I'm heading to an electronic music conference this weekend and I'll probably be too exhausted from dancing like a crazy person to do any writing. So instead of going another two-three weeks with nothing to show, here's a quick little chapter to snack on.
> 
> Next chapter will be bigger and feature a full blown smut scene between Elisanne, Mym, and Cerberus. There will be leashes.

**** Elisanne could not find peace. Though the way Mym spooned her as she slept brought Elisanne some comfort, it did not quell the thoughts racing inside her mind. It was probably two in the morning, much later than she had been awake in a long time, and yet the implications of today’s events weighed heavily on her. Elisanne eyed the pactstone she had cast to the floor, watching it lay still as glimmers of moonlight reflected off its sheen.

 

_ ‘What did it all mean?’ _ she wondered.

 

Elisanne remembered the words Lindsay spoke to her inside the clearing: “If you ever need anything, just seek me out.” At this point, it seemed like she would be the only person able to provide Elisanne with some clarity. Elisanne would look for her on the morrow, but for now, she needed to try and put her mind at ease.

 

“Matilda?” Elisanne whispered. “Are you awake?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“I only jest. Stuffed animals don’t sleep, silly. What troubles you, dear?”

 

“I can’t stop thinking about what happened today. Between Euden and Mym and now the pactstone...I doubted it at first, but I think the lady in the forest really was a goddess or something like that.”

 

“You do, do you? And I suppose you’d like to make sense of all this absurdity?”

 

“Well yeah, of course I do. It would be weird enough if it was just Mym growing a pee-pee, but-”

 

“Must you really insist on calling them that?”

 

“What, pee-pee? Well, what else am I supposed to call them? Penis sounds so clinical, but pee-pee is just cute!”

 

“Call it a cock or a dick or something. You’re not a 4-year-old, for Christ’s sake!”

 

“Who’s Christ?”

 

“A friend and a very poor poker player. Anyway, we’re getting sidetracked. You seek answers, yes? What if I told you that I could provide them.”

 

“I mean, that would be wonderful. But how? You’re just a rabbit.”

 

“Aha! That’s what you think. But in reality it is I, Lindsay, disguised as Matilda.”

 

Elisanne paused, her eyes scrutinizing the stuffed animal through the dark.

 

“...Matilda, have you been drinking too much tea again?”

 

“No, Matilda has not been drinking too much tea. Your stuffed rabbit is merely a conduit I’m using to communicate with you. Stuffed animals can’t talk. What the hell is wrong with you?” 

 

“Hey! Be nice.”

 

“Fine. I’m sorry if I was mean to you. But can you at least accept that I’m Lindsay now?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Thank goodness.”

 

“...because Matilda would  _ never  _ talk to me that way.”

 

Lindsay sighed.

 

“I’m just going to try and forget this exchange ever happened. Anyway, as you suspected, I am the one responsible for the changes over these past few days and, indeed, I am a goddess. To be more specific, I am the Goddess of Girl Cock and it is my mission to grace the various planes of existence with as much girl cock as possible.”

 

Though Elisanne took a moment to process what had just been said, she soon descended into a fit of giggles.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I can’t believe there’s actually a goddess for something so silly. The next thing you’ll tell me is that there’s a God of Man Vagina, too.”

 

“The God of Boy Pussy, and yes, he exists. There’s a god or goddess for everything, in fact. You shouldn’t be laughing, either. I’ll have you know that the deed to your story was nearly won by the Goddess of Brutally Killing People with Cheese Wheels, and boy, would this be a different tale if that happened.”

 

Elisanne laughed again.

 

“I’m glad you find this so amusing. I suppose it is all rather silly.”

 

“It is, and if things weren’t so weird, I would have thought you were crazy. But I guess it sort of makes sense. So that’s why Mym grew a pee-pee?”

 

“A cock. And yes, that was my doing. In fact, you’ll soon discover that many of this world’s women have undergone the same change.”

 

“But what about Euden and the pactstone? Was that your doing, too?”

 

“Euden merely suffered the consequences that can happen to someone who constantly invites strangers into his home, but as for the pactsone, that was my doing, yes.”

 

“I don’t get it, though. That shouldn’t have happened if I’m not royal blood. Besides, Euden already forged a pact with Mym.”

 

“Well...perhaps you are royal blood and perhaps you’re not. There are some things I rather not spoil. All I’ll say is that Euden’s harem powers aren’t the only thing you inherited from him when you became the new protagonist. His destiny is now your destiny, you’ll just achieve it in much more stimulating ways.”

 

Elisanne blushed.

 

“And by stimulating I take it you mean lots of sex.”

 

“Oh, goodness yes. Yesterday was only the beginning, and soon the libidos of you and your company will rise like Chilean miners from the depths of the earth. By the end of this journey, you’ll have been stuffed with so much girl cock you won’t be able to walk straight.”

 

“You don’t have to be so graphic about it. Besides...what if I don’t  _ want  _ that to be my destiny?”

 

“I don’t understand. Didn’t you enjoy your time with Mym?”

 

“You watched!?”

 

“Of course I watched - I wrote it! I told you this is all a book I’m penning..”

 

“But if this is all just some book, then doesn’t that mean this moment, right now, was already written by you, too?”

 

“Not necessarily. The scene between you and Mym was the only chapter I’ve penned, so far. Much of your life won’t be designed by me. What happens between the chapters is largely undetermined, and this just so happens to be one of those moments. But we can talk about this for hours. I want to know what issue you take in being my protagonist. You enjoyed Mym - I know you did.”

 

“It’s not that I didn’t like being with Mym, but I don’t know...it just feels so shallow. She only likes me because you made her like me, and I’m probably only attracted to her because you made it that way, too. And even if I was okay with being so promiscuous, any future connections I make will be just as fake. I almost wish I could forget everything and go back to how things were before.” 

 

“I suppose I can revert things back to their original state. It will all be just as shallow, but you’ll have your ignorance. Mym will also go back to pining after Euden’s heart, so you can kiss all her tenderness and affection goodbye. And the love you’ll seek from Euden? Neither you nor any of the other dozens of women chasing his heart will ever achieve it. He will always remain as oblivious and sexless as you remembered him. But if that’s truly what you desire, I’m not one to make you unhappy….”

 

At that moment, Elisanna felt Mym nuzzle into her back. She still slept, but she moved in her slumber, holding Elisanne tighter and breathing wispy breaths that kissed the back of her neck. It caused Elisanne pause, and as she looked into the empty, fake eyes of her stuffed rabbit, she felt as if ants were crawling inside the walls of her stomach.

 

“W-wait,” she whispered, not wanting to risk waking Mym. “...I’m not sure if I want that either. Can I just have some time to think about it? Please?”

 

“There’s no rush, dear. Things will continue as they were until you make a decision one way or the other. Until then, I’ll be near if you need me.”

 

“Before you go, there’s just one more thing. Can you make sure Euden recovers from his coma okay? Maybe I don’t feel the same way as I did before, but I still care about him. I don’t want him to die.”

 

“Consider it done. Now, until next time…”

 

“Darling?” Mym stirred behind Elisanne, her voice groggy and faint.  “Who are you talking to?”

 

“O-oh! I was just talking to...to myself…”

 

“Weirdo,” said Mym with a yawn. “Get some sleep. I know there’s a lot on your mind, but you need rest.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Sorry for waking you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Mym pressed a lazy kiss upon Elisanne’s neck. “Sweet dreams, darling.”

 

“Sweet dreams…”


End file.
